Reborn from the Ashes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prelude: "I`m going to die" was all I could think, the room was getting hotter and the flames were spreading faster I struggled but the drugs they put in to my drink froze my muscels. I felt warm tears trickling down my cold sweaty face. When all of my hope of life was destroyed I saw a figure of a young boy enter the room, i opened my mouth too speak but no words came out i felt broken again but he noticed me i felt my heart get lighter. He helped me up and dragged me downstairs, the flames were coming closer and faster yet he saved me. But abandoned me again in the hands of the society. All i can remember of him was his warm smile that cooled my heart. I call him Hope. Chapter One: Timings Lilac woke up trying to remember her dream "that boy" she thought getting up she rubbed her head looking across her room for the time "8:30 already" she thought getting up to get ready for school. Lilac was starting school in a public school, it was going to be quite uncomfortable but according to her dads will he wanted her to study at a Public School so she'll know what beyond her world. Lilac sighed going downstairs the girls in her school didn't like her at all, they thought of her as some next rich slut. Her driver dropped her off in front of the school everyone starred at her "do i have something on my face this morning?" she thought to herself. Lilac walked out of her car and while walking past the school gates she bumped in to someone and her lips landed straight on to his. She got up quickly "I'm so sorry-" she began but he scrowled "shut up!" Lilac was angered by his temper it wasn't her fault that he bumped into her. When she looked up at his face she realized who he was, he was the son of a CEO a very rich guy who was also known as the Prince of Korean Buisness. He was also the delinquent of this school, the guys around him were shocked most of them interested in whats going to happen next. Lilac pushed him aside "Watch where your walking" she said getting up, the boy gets up and cracks his neck. "This school is my territory, where ever I walk people move out the way as for respect of their leader, as for you...you just stand there like an idiot-" Lilac lost her temper and slapped him in the face. Everyone was stunned and Lilac was angry at her self, it was very stupid of her to do that. Despite the fact that she was as scared as hell; she stood straight and walked passed him into the school. Relived because he didn't do anything but then a shock of worry hit her. A person like him wouldn't let such a thing go by him so easily, he was going to get his revenge. During Lunch two upperclassmen came up to Lilac, she knew something bad was going to happen. While Lilac was walking behind them the two were whispering to each other "damn she's dead, like literally dead!" the other nodded "yea but she is pretty hot don't you think? Maybe if we get Reid to leave for awhile we have toy around with her- she's probably not Virgin anyways by her looks" the other nodded